


Last Days Of Summer

by Gildedmuse



Series: 11 Painful Partings [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: The last days Albus spends with Gellert weren't meant to go like this.





	Last Days Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. The first part was 12 Drunken Drabbles. Each of the 11 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Painful Partings]

**The Last Days Of Summer**

“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe you would do this to me! You’re the one who came up with the whole plan in the first place!”  
  
Albus adjusts his glasses, his own way of trying to keep himself calm. He wishes Gellert wouldn’t yell at him so. Even now… Even when he disagreed with Gellert’s plan, well, he still doesn’t want the other boy yelling at him like he does. Albus never meant to upset him, he was only bringing up the idea that maybe muggles did not want to be ruled the way they’d originally figured.  
  
He never said he wouldn’t go along with the plan, just that maybe they should be more careful about it, more secretive. He knows that Gellert’s heart is in the right place and, yes, it does seem at times that muggles are idiots that need to be told better, but he’s been thinking about it a lot lately and it doesn’t sit so well. Not as much as it had before.  
  
After all, first it’s teaching the muggles what to do, and the halfbloods, of course and then… Then of what of witches like Ariana? Sure, he knows very well his sister is all but useless most of the time and Albus always must take care of her, he understands even if it feels like his whole life is nothing but caring for his family when they cannot care themselves. But there is a difference between Albus caring for her, even when he doesn’t want to because it’s boring and dull and horribly time consuming which means less time he gets to spend with Gellert, and throwing Ariana to a bunch of strangers to watch over her. Make her act as they wish, for the greater good.  
  
It leaves him feeling rather doubtful, is all. He feels trapped by this role of caretaker, but that doesn’t mean that he would just throw his sister away, not even given the proper chance.  
  
He never gets a chance to explain this to Gellert, as the boy has already started on his mad rant. He paces wildly across the yard, hands waving in the air and spit flying as he snarls. “You wanted this, Albus, don’t tell me you don’t!”  
  
Albus never had said he didn’t! He wants to do this with Gellert, honestly he does, but he just… He wishes there was a way, maybe, to do what Gellert wanted but less so. In a nicer way, perhaps? Or just, maybe, in a smaller one. He knows it’s all for the greater good, and what they would do for people would all come back and be worth it even if a few things and people were lost initially, but still Albus has to think of his sister and his family, even when thinking of Gellert. “Please,” he begs. “I never meant.”  
  
“You don’t want to do this!” Gellert is so passionate that sometimes he stops listening to anything, and Albus can understand that. Sometimes he stops listening to anything but Gellert, either. The boy has a fire within him that burns Albus, traps him in Gellert’s speech and his passions and Albus doesn’t wish to escape, to be quite honest. But now all that fire is direct right at Albus, although not in the way he had wanted. It’s fierce and harsh and shows in the way Gellert pushes up against him, shoving his finger into Albus’s chest. “I can find a hundred other wizards just as talented as you who would gladly fight beside me.”  
  
Words… Words that burn and leave Albus cringing. No, that isn’t what he wants at all. He doesn’t want Gellert to leave him, he wants to be the one standing beside his friend, always. “No, Gellert.”  
  
“I’m not speaking to you!” Gellert snaps, giving Albus a good push as he storms back towards his own yard. “You’re being a… a muggle lover, you know that? Nothing better than a muggle lover and I don’t want to speak to you! Not ever!”  
  
“Gellert!” Albus sighs, his cheeks burning and his heart feeling rather heavy, but he doesn’t go after his friend. Gellert always pulls these tricks, and Albus knows that if stands right here and waits, Gellert will come back. He always comes back, and he’ll act like this never happened, and they’ll be best friends again, which is all Albus could hope to wish for.  
  
And all he has to do is stay right here and wait and Gellert would come back to him.


End file.
